New Beginnings Old Friends
by marisol777
Summary: Ava's life is about to change, when moving to the town Jasper in Nevada turns into a fight for her life and her mother's old friends that she has not seen since she was five will help her. Her adventures are with both old and new friends are just starting. Will the Cons plains to capture her succeed or will they fail?
1. New town

***Disclaimer I only own Ava WitWicky. I own nothing else Hasbro owns the transformers Prime characters and the writers of the transformer movies owns it too.***

A five year old girl was watching her mother beat up and yell at her fathers camero. "Never ever get near us you hear me!"She screamed tears pouring out of her eyes. "Stay away from my daughter, Away from his daughter. I don't want my only Child to become apart of this...this" The girl's mother hit the car with a sharp rock, making a small dent. "We don't even need you guys. Keep way. Don't fallow us. We aren't part of this any longer, you only bring trouble. I want to keep my child safe." With a few more hits she picked up the crying child and left, while Ava's little hand was stretched out toward a silently crying BumbleBee in his alt. Mode. Knowing he had failed his job and never would see them again.

...11 years later...

? P.O.V

We were in a moving truck going to our new house. We constantly move, it was like we were on the run from something or Someone. I sighed as I looked out the window, the new town we were in was called Jasper. Jasper was a small town in The state of Nevada. Originally we were from D.C but we've been bouncing from place to place. I hug my arms tight around my waist, I'm not cold Jasper is very warm because it is practically surrounded by desert, I'm not sick either; it's mostly because I miss him, Samuel Witwicky, my dad. I am wearing his old jacket, it is a little big on me. the Jacket was worn out brown zip up. I didn't know him that much he died when I was five, but what I do remember from him was that he was a great man. He also told me amassing stories. My mom was Carly Witwicky, she was a blonde haired blue eye ambassador from Britain who fell in love with Sam. I remember hearing all the time how my mom love my dads camaro. If she loved the so much why do we own a beat-up old lemon car instead of driving that. My mom could tell something was bugging me by the annoyed expressions I held. "Ava" she said sweetly " look, I know we've been moving a lot, but you ever know this could be the place" she said expressing an unusual amount of optimism. I roll my eyes same thing every single time and I was tired of it " I doubt it," I snapped " why don't we buy an R.V and not get rental homes or apartments. We never stay in the same place for more than a year anyway. More importantly we keep this up and you wont even tell me why!" My mom was silent even I had to admit I was surprised by my tone with her. Normally I don't act like that I mean come on its not like it is her fault we are constantly moving from place to place, state to state. Right?

Nromal P.O.V

A yellow car was waiting for school to get out, along side of the yellow car was a green armored S.U.V and a blue motorcycle. Once the final bell rang kids ran from the building to go to their rides home. three kids two boys and one girl left together, heading over tho the waiting vehicles. The only girl in the group had black hair but part of it was died a hot pink. Her out fit matched her personality's was about medium height that girl jumped into the green vehicle. the eldest boy wore regular jeans and a bluish gray shirt. He had black hair and he got on to the motorcycle. While the youngest of them, who wore a yellow sweater vest and a while shirt, like the other boy he wore jeans. This boy also had glasses and he jumped in to the yellow car. As they were pulling out of the parking lot a some what familiar looking girl perked the car's interest, but he thought nothing of it, other than a face he sees On a daily basis. The car ride for all of them was silent, heeding out to the desert toward the mountains the group. Went to a certain mountain and entered the kilo. * So, how was school Raff* the yellow muscle car questioned transforming To form a robot. " It was great Bee" Rafael replied to the bots he called Bee, and headed up the stairs to their designated area. "Jack?" the bike asked "how 'bout you how was school for you?" Jack cooked over to his guardian and rubbed his head

"Well... We got a new student and she seemed friendly. but she kinda pushes away new friends so I'm guessing she shy but is trying to be friends with people." Jack said "once she warms up to the location maybe it'll be easier on her" and the girl bot nodded

"No need to ask me Bulk. school was lame. the only high light of the day was the new girl. like Jack said she was distant. Said her name was Ava...Wit..Witwicy...um it was an unusual last name. Oh Wait! Witwicky. her name was Ava WitWicky." Miko explained. A few seconds later BANG! That scared the children but the bots seemed unfazed by the crash "Ratchet," Rafael asked the medic "are you OK?" The red and white bot looked to see three confused children and three stunned autobots. "Huh. Yes, yes Rafael. I'm fine must have bumped it, or put it too close to the edge." replied the medic putting on a fake smile to reassure the small boy. " Ah, guys we have a problem. I think something wrong with BumbleBee." Miko replied pointing to the scout. "Your right." Bulkhead stated "Bee has never acted like that before. Hey BumbleBee. BEE...BUMBLEBEE!" This caused the scout to jump, and look around, *What is it?* ask Bee through beeps and whirls the three bots there already knew why BumbleBee was acting like that but for the kids they voiced their concern "You alright Bee. You kinda zoned out" Arcee said as Ratchet made his way over to the scout. * Oh. I'm fine guess I' m a little tired, I was lost in thought nothing to worry about.* replied the scout more so to assure the children who didn't know what was going on then the older bots who knew the reason why he froze the real reason. After a few hours at the base the children had to leave so they could get home, since they had school in the morning.

With Ava

On the way home Ava looked out the window to see a semi truck that was vegly familiar to her for some reason. Her dad's jacket was inside of her bag. She was wearing a black tang top with a light vest that flowed in the breeze. shorts and running shoes. Her hair was tied up in a pony tail. When they got to her road Carly finally spoke. "So...how was school?" she asked her daughter when they pulled into their driveway she added " I'm...I-I miss him to sweety but..." she was cut off by the sound of the car door closing. Carly watched as Ava walked to the front door and entered the house. Sighing to herself she remembered when Ava would always talk to her, but now she could tell that her daughter was tired of making friends and then leaving them. Every time she gave Ava no real reason to why they were moving even when they had to move all of a sudden. "I was wrong" she cried to herself "We do need ya Bee. I'm so sorry. I'm very, very sorry" her apology fell to the wind.

With the bots

When Optimus Prime and Smokescreen arrived back at the base they noticed a desperate and sad looking scout, Ratchet wasn't paying any attention to his work in fact he was in the middle of the floor. Arcee was sitting next to BumbleBee looking upset, Bulkhead he was pacing the floor also upset. When they looked around they saw that their was no children and feared the worse. Noticing this Ratchet said "The children are fine Optimus. This is a new matter one we might need to consider telling our new arrivel to the team." When Optimus looked at his team, each one of them nodded their head as to agree that Smokescrean should know. When he looked at his scout He saw that the scout was not looking up at him "BumbleBee?" the prime asked softly, standing next to his teams youngest member. When the bot he was talking to looked at him he continued "Do you think that we should tell Smokescreen what happened. Tell him everything?" Thinking it over for a second he nodded his head, Optimus nodded and looked at the team's newest member of the team "What is going on?" he asked them Optimus replied "It is a long story, and it starts with a human boy by the name of Samuel James Witwicky."

With Ava and Carly

Ava walked out of her room, when she noticed her mom at the table, she said "School was fine, not that it matter's we'll be moving soon anyway so it was useless to unpack" "Optimus would have know what to do and how to approach this, he would have even talked to her about what's bugging her. Bee could have as well, and maybe we wouldn't have moved so often if I stayed. Bee could have taken care of her, he took care of Sam for years before he died. Why did I over look that, Sam had always wanted one of the Bots to be Ava's guardian, Bee was going to be since he already knew our home life and it would be more believable' Carly thought bitterly with regret 'I didn't want my baby to be apart of that war, I didn't want a war to claim my daughter like it claimed my brother's life and my husband's. She was deep in her thoughts getting lost in memories that when her Ava slammed the door closed it startled her. "They don't know where we are. And they will most likely be upset that I abandoned them. Ava was going to be the first human to grow up from birth to adult-hood with them by her side and I RUINED IT." She said to herself with tears treating to come out of her eyes.

Next Day At School

"Hey Ava!" Jack called to the brown haired girl "Oh...hi...Jack." she replied "What's up" the two walked down the halls to their next class "Well..I...was Thinking...since Your new in town and all if...well...you would like to hang out with me and my friends?" he asked awkwardly. When she didn't answer he entered the classroom. Smiling softly she, her first real smile in years, she fallowed into the classroom she stopped at Jack's desk and said low enough for him to hear "Thanks I needed to get away from the house." and took her seat right next to Miko and smiled at her. After school she called her mom and told her not to worry a friend would give her a ride home. As she exited she saw Jack waving from his motercycle. When she saw the yellow car she flinched getting the seance that she knew that car for some reason. Waving back she slowly made her way to them, when she passed BumbleBee she cringed as a chill went up her spine. Not knowing why this particular car was so familiar. "Please Arcee, can't we do that for her, she don't have to know. We only want her to have a fun time" Jack begged his guardian "Plus she already canceled her ride home." Miko added looking out of the passenger window Bulkhead rolled down. Arcee reluctantly agreed to let her come hoping that the cons were not waiting to spring a trap wanting to keep her out of this but couldn't tell the children about her. Jack saw Ava and waved her over to where they were. Noticing how she cringed as she passed and locked eyes with BumbleBee 'Do they know each other?' Jack thought as they left the school

Somewhere Outside Of Jasper

As the kids played Bulkhead contacted the base "Optimus Ava is with us. Do you think we should bring her to the base. It won't be long till the con figure out she is here and this is the Ava we knew." Bulkhead said "She is in danger I'm surprised she and her mom could have hidden from the cons hunting her in the beginning. That's why we moved out here. So we wouldn't bug them too much with our problems with the agency or get the into trouble." Arcee added remembering how much of a danger magnet her father was it seemed as if he always attracted a deception no matter what he did or where he went. The cons found him. *She seems to remember me Optimus. She cringed when she looked at me and as she passed she looked confused think we should keep an eye on here with out the cons she could be in danger. I originally was going to be her guardian like Sam wanted* BumbleBee buzzed

"Calm down BumbleBee. She deserves to know but we must also respect Carly's decision. We will keep an optic on her to make sure the Decepticons don't attack her. I have a feeling this time they won't give in so easy like last time." Optimus said 'I know it must hurt for her to not remember you BumbleBee, you were one of the ones she was close to.' he thought

With The Cons

"That girl she seems familiar." Megatron stated looking at a visual of Miko, Jack, and Raff with Ava. Smiling darkly as he pointed to Ava "Keep an eye on her Decepticons, she may prove to be useful in crushing the Autobots once and for all, especially Optimus Prime."


	2. Ava's involved

With Jack, Arcee, and Ava

"Thanks for the fun. It's been awhile since I hung out with friends." Ava stated as Jack helped her off Arcee's back

"No problem, if you don't mind me asking why has it been a while."

"We moved a lot so when ever I get close to people and we hang out for a while but it is never long time. Hopefully it will be this time around, I am tired of moving. we mostly stay in a place for a year. The longest we were in a spot was four years. We started moving when my dad died. Don't ask what happened I don't know all I know is it must have been tragically."

"Oh sorry. " "It happened when I was five, Jack." She pointed out while raising one of her eyebrows "Though I have to understand maybe she is or was scared that what ever happened to dad would happen to me too. There was this one time in New York this red car with horns on the hood got the parking boot, when I was passing by. A few seconds later 'boom' the parking boot was gone and it was racing down the road. New York's finest soiled themselves. It was pretty funny."

"Ava... So what's your story how did you end up here in Jasper Nevada?" Jack asked

"Born in D.C, dad died when I was five, and a few months after his funeral. Now I guess we are trying to find that place to call home." Ava said " Well... See ya tomorrow"

Arcee nudged Jack and whispered something to him, "Hey Ava, I could give you a ride to school if you want. Cool if that happens?" Jack asked nervously

"Sure, that way I won't arrive too early to school. Thanks Jack." She said "thanks again for the ride" and the way she said that last part made Jack and Arcee think she knew Arcee was not just a motorcycle. Cause they did not know who she was saying it 'thanks' to. Shrugging it off the two left for Jack's house once Arcee dropped him off She called for a ground bridge once the garage door was closed.

With The Bots

She told Optimus her plan to keep an eye on Ava without the Decepticons catching on to who that girl was, she would take not only Jack but Ava to school as well that way if the cons do figure it out she will not be harmed Arcee, when the cons figure it out and attack, can call for back up and protect her.

"Yeah, that's a cool plan in all, but wouldn't it be safer to have her know about us and have her own guardian?" Smokescreen questioned

"While that will keep her safe, Smokescreen, we can not tell her right away. the Decepticons would no doubt hunt her down because of who her father was." Optimus said "Keeping an eye on her for now is strongly recommended, Autobots do not revel yourselves to her unless it is necessary."

With Ava And Carly

"So it was a date?" Carly asked

"No, cause I can't date anyone because we constantly move. That and we hung out with his friends Miko and Rafael. Besides we won't stay in the same place for over a year." Ava snapped and walked off to her room, slammed the door and locked it.

It had been two months and the four kids had gotten closer to each other and the Autobots relaxed a little bit about watching Ava so closely. The four kids were hanging out in the outskirts of Jasper. When a Jet plane passed by low to the ground

"Whoa are they trying to hit us?" Miko asked

"That's weird normally planes don't fly that low, not unless they are landing," Ava pointed out "and it was going straight"

"But there is not an airport in Jasper." Jack said

"Jack's right." Raf said fixing his glasses "The closest airport to Jasper is two cities away."

"Guys, it's turning around and coming straight at us!" Ava announced in panic backing up to hopefully get out of the way. The plain transformed much to the horror of the Autobots there and the four kids into Starscream, who grinned at the children.

"Well what do we have here," he said as the small group broke apart and ran. Miko and Jack running to the bots while Ava and Raf ran the other way. the con fallowed Ava and Raf, grabbing two of the humans should bring favor to him from Megatron. The target Ava and the other kid BumbleBee is attached to, Starscream was fallowing and saw them hide in a small cave. "So predictable." he huffed

"Starscream face us and leave the kids alone." Bulkhead challenged

"Oh I would love to but you see there is someone I have to collect. I'll leave your human pets alone all I want is that new girl." He replied "Decepticons!" a ground bridge opened and a bunch of Decepticon droids came out keeping the three Autobots busy. Then he quietly away to collect Ava for Megatron so they could finally crush Optimus' spirit all over again. When he got close to the cave a bunch of rocks flew out of it hitting him in the head.

Caught off guard by the rocks he stumbled back then heard "RAF RUN!" from the brown haired girl "Go get help." and she ran off another way while Raf ran to get the Bots. Starscream laughed to himself "How foolish of her, he is not the target she is and she is putting even more distance in between her and the Autobots this wil be a quick mission." he said as he fallowed Ava.

With the Autobots

"Guys Starscream is after Ava we have to do something" Raf called

"Ratchet we could use a ground bridge for the kids. Starscream showed up with a pack of Decepticons. "

Are the kids alright?" Ratchet asked over the com

"We only have three, Ava might be cornered by Starscream. If she is anything like her father she should be alright for while." Arcee added

"What are they talking about?" Miko asked in confusion

"I don't know but apparently they knew or know Ava's father." Jack replied remembering what Ava told him when he dropped her off at her house two months ago. When the ground bridge opened the kids ran threw not wanting to be in the way of the rescue mission. The bridged closed when Miko went inside of it, having hesitated entering because she wanted to watch the fight, and also not wanting to get in the way of the rescue of Ava.

A few minutes later a shrill scream, that was lased with both panic and fear, broke through the clearing."BUMBLEBEE!" Just like her father's cries for help.

Before anyone knew what was going on Bee transformed to where his late friend, Sam Witwicky's, daughter was. he wasn't going to make this mistake again, he would defend her. When he saw Ava backed up in a corner he transformed and tackled the con to the side.

"Bee," Arcee contacted thorough the com-link. "Defend Ava, Optimus is on is way. Don't talk to her at all." Arcee said "She may not understand you Bee." The scout stood up and transformed into the semi familiar muscle car, opening his door he hoped Ava would get the message and hop in. When Ava jumped into the car he closed the door and spend off. He was glad that she put the same trust in him as her father did the first time he meet him, she was exactly like her father

"The car is driving itself." she said still in panic "The car is an alien, so was that thing that attacked Raf and me." looking at the steering wheel she asked "What is going on?" when she didn't get a reply she added to herself "Now I am talking to him." When the car went through a swirling mint green and light blue portal the car stopped and Ava scrambled out of the car and looked in aw at the new scenery.

At The Base

Instead of getting freaked out as they expected she turned to Bee who already transformed after she exited the car and said "Nice driving." Bee just nodded slowly wondering if she was going to freak out like her father did or at all in that matter. Thinking it was because he didn't know if she was insulting him or complimenting him she added "It was a complement, don't worry." When she looked around again she asked "Where am I?"

"A very good question, Ava." a tall red and blue bot said as he walked toward her "You know my name I don't know whither to be freaked out or impressed on how you know my name." She said looking at the bot

The prime smiled at how calm she was even though she dose not remember them she subconsciously remembers that they will not hurt her. "I will tell you all you need to know Ava. I am Optimus Prime; the leader of the Autobots." he extended a hand to the small blue bot who looked like the only girl there, "this is Arcee, she acts as the leader when I or Ratchet is not present." he turned to a green bot "Bulkhead is one of our wreckers, the other is WheelJack but he is not here at the time being." Optimus explained "Our medic Ratchet." Ratchet the white and red bot turned and smiled kindly at her. "You have already met BumbleBee, our scout." Bee waved when Ava looked at him causing the girl to smile at the bots actions "The five of us we have met you before. Back in our old bse in D.C when you were little. Do you remember any of it?"

"Not alt but I do remember, a little bits here and there like flying wrenches." when she said that Ratchet laughed lightly, sure she remembered that. She was there pretty much every time he tossed one at the twins when they were bugging him when he was both working and watching Ava. "a yellow muscle car my dad would talk to, and me fallowing around other Autobots. Don't really remember all their names though its all pretty fuzzy." she said. When a car zoomed in she asked "Who is that?" pointing to race car that just entered the base.

"That is Smokescreen" Ratchet said with a tone that made Ava think that he was annoyed with the bot, because it was the same tone he used when he talked about the twins, she kind of remembered him ranting about the twins to her, about their constant pranks and such.

"Smokescreen is our new member to Team Prime." Bulkhead said " HE crashed a Decepticon escape pod on Earth and now he helps out."

"Strangely I can see him doing that." Ava said as she looked at him

"HEY!" Smokescreen yelled "so I crashed whats the big problem about that."

"Let's see you could have crashed into a populated area, caught the attention of locals, paranormal hunters, people who are trying to prove aliens exist. do I need to go on, or do you get the picture?" She said with a smile

"...You...what...who are you? You act like Ratchet." he said with a pout

"Ava Witwicky and you should be more concerned with keeping your cover. I'm pretty sure Bee is younger than you and he gets it." Smokescreen just grumbled to himself having been out witted by a girl who just learned about the Autobots and she somehow knew Bee was in-fact younger than he was. After a while the five bots started to explain why they were there, about the war that consumed Cybertron, and what their goal was.

"O.K, now let me just recap here." she said "The Autobots and the Decepticons are at war, to control the energon supply and how to rule Cybertron. I get that that's understandable. What isn't is how I fit in to all of this? So my dad was a military agent that worked with you guys, so why are the cons on the hunt for me?"

"Ava it all started with a relative of yours." Optimus stated calmly with a smile as if expecting she would ask that question. "With your great great grandfather, when he found Megaton frozen in the Arctic."


	3. New Guardian

"Wait! Hold up. Are you saying that Archibald Witwicky the very one who went insane seeing weird symbols actually discovered Megatron. He found a decepticon and then went insain." Ava said in surprise.

"Yes, and you Ava were supposed to be the very first human have grown up with us. When your mother lost trust in us and took you away. We decided to go as well but we left to keep you safe. That is why Bee went to your house to tell Carly that we were leaving for Jasper. In case she was tired of moving around." Ratchet explained

"..."

"..."

"..."

"That would explain alot." Ava after ten minutes of silence for the past two hours the Autobots had told her all about her dad, and her great, great grandfather. "What I don't understand is, if you protected us in the past why did you stop? We left every spot after a year of staying there once we stayed four years but then something weird happened and we left."

*"We didn't"* He buzzed *" Your mom yelled at me and told me to stay away, told me that you would never return to our base and we were never to get near you."* he didn't realize it how he responded to Ava's question till.

"You talk through the radio?" She asked with sympathy. "What happened?"

"I forgot you could do that Bee." Bulkhead said turning to the scout

"Not even Sam knows the full story." Optimus said not knowing that Ratchet told Raph most of the full story. "We will tell you some other day right now we need to get you home. I do not doubt that Carly will be worried if you are not back when she arrives home. Ratchet receive the coordinates for Ava's house, so we can Ground bridge her."

"Ground bridge?" Ava asked confused as to what they were talking about.

Sighing Ratchet said "It is like a space bridge but smaller." trying to break it down even further unlike he did for the three children the first time.

"So teleportation." She replied

"Well Yes it is." He replied

Optimus looked at Ava sadly, he did not want to have her involved in their battle. Unfortunately whether he liked it or not, and whether Carly liked it or not; Ava was apart of this. Just like Sam was, and just like the three children are now. When Ava stepped through the portal Ratchet spoke again "Even though Carly knows about us it would be wise not to tell her you ran into us again, she might get upset."

Ava nodded and said "Bye Optimus, Arcee, Bulkhead, Bee, Ratchet, ...Smokescreen" Then ran through the Ground Bridge.

"She stuttered," Smokescreen complained "on my name."

"Don't think of it like that way." Arcee said

"Yeah she knew us since she was born. Left us when sh was five. There was no smokescreen there, so she has no memories of you." Bulkhead said " She might even do the same for Jackie."

"Ava is use to us yes. Unfortunately she is also someone the Decepticons would try and harm knowing how close she was to us in the past. Now that she knows about u all over again she is in even more danger than she was, before. The only reason they have to hunt down the four kids is to mostly hurt us. knowing that we failed to protect the children."Ratchet said gravely

"Rachet contact WheelJack."

"Optimus why WheelJack?" Arcee asked "If it was Ironhide or Mirage I'd understand."

"I believe it would be wiser to have them meet here and not when the Decepticons attack her next." the prime replied

Arcee could not figure out why now, and why not lator when she got used to the idea of being around them again. She barely remembered them. So why bring another new bot in before she got used to the one she just meet.

"Optimus if Ava needs a guardian I would be willing to." Smokescreen said.

When Ratchet looked at Bumblebee he looked ready to crush Smokescreen, deciding he better intervene before BumbleBee did something he would regret soon after.

"Absolutely not. Out of the question. With your track record she will be in the Decepticon's clutes. You are reckless, at lest WheelJack would try to get the human he is with back to base you on the other hand would cause problems in town." Ratchet yelled

"Whoa, Doc you were not like that when Jack was showing me around." the bot replied

"Because it was temporary and Arcee snapped at you when you put Jack in danger. Ava has no guardian. It was going to be BumbleBee till carly left." Ratchet countered

At Ava's House

Ava was busy looking for the tapes, they were home movies that has heard of but never seen, "Come on. Where did mom hide them?" She asked herself. She knew that her mom would never throw away those videos since they had her father in them and she had heard her mom watching them. She realized that Carly had hid them from her because the Autobots were in them, and kept it a secret to protect her from the cons. "Why didn't we return to D.C? Why didn't we ever contact the bots?" Ava asked to no one in particular. A few minutes later she cried "Found them yes." opened the box and took out 'First Steps', 'First Words', 'First Bike Ride', and 'First Time On Skates'. smiling she ran to her room and hid the evidence of her searching through the tapes, hoping that tonight was not one of the nights she watched the videos. "Might embarrass my self, but at lest I'll have answers." She said to herself looking at her bag. She quickly ran back to the closet and picket up all the boxes. When She heard a car door shut she tossed the box on the top shelf and by some miracle granted to her it stayed, much to her surprise. Then ran to the couch jumping over the back pretending to watch TV so Carly would not get too suspicious. There would have been too many questions if she was found out.

Looking at the picture on her phone Ava waited for this bot named WheelJack to come and pick her up. She had called Ratchet when her mom left for work, and was told that she would be picked up by a bot. Miko had sent his picture so she would know who it was so a con would not be able to pretend to be him and capture her. Ratchet and Bumblebee didn't trust Smokescreen, and Arcee, Bulkhead and Optimus were out on patrol and WheelJack was coming anyway. She looked up when she a car honked in her drive way. Taking a look at the car it looked like a mix between a sports car and a race car open wheeled, white paint with red and green lines for the design. One look at the picture compared to the car and she got up, smiled and walked slowly to the car. When she was close enough the car said nothing and only opened the door for her. When she got in she he headed off to the base.

On The Way To The Base

"So you're Ava?" He started "Must be important if Doc there wouldn't let Smokescreen give you a lift this one time."

They knew me when I was little. Bee use to be my dad's guardian" She said softly "before he died."

"Oh...Sorry." he apologised

"It's ok. You didn't know." She said. "So your WheelJack huh?" She added trying to change the subject.

"Yep" He stated proudly "I'm a part of the wreckers and also help out Team Prime when needed."

"Don't you have... a charge?" she asked

"No. I don't. I just help out when needed." He answered, realizing what she was doing her turned the tables on her "So whats your story?"

"Not a happy story." she said bitterly

"Didn't ask if it was happy or not." he replied with a smirk although she couldn't tell because he was still in alt. mode.

"All I asked it what it was."

Sighing she realized there was no way around it. "I've been bouncing' to different places with my mom ever since I was five, originally I lived in D.C when my dad... died... that is when our constant travels started."

"What I'm wondering is how you knew our scouts name. I know he was your dad's guardian but you were a tiny kid back then so how did you know that." WheelJack questioned

Smiling a little she said "My dad... told me if I was in any out of this world kind of trouble to scream as loud as I can either BumbleBee or Optimus. I didn't even know why. When Starscream was coming after me I was scared, and I just screamed. I didn't realize I was screaming Bee's name till I saw him fighting and defending me,...saving me from the Con."

When Ava arrived at the base she realized she was the first one there. "Thanks for the ride WheelJack." she said as she ran off to talk to Ratchet. "Hey Ratch, what are you doing?"

"A very delicate formula." he replied

"Can I watch?" asked Ava

"No,... Well I guess you could, as long as you sty out of the way." Ratchet said " You would also need protective eyewear."

"Cool" Ava cheered "so where are they? The chemistry goggles?"

"Don't you have sunglasses Ava?" Bulkhead asked

"Yes but if I wear them I wont be able to see in side." She pointed out

"Come on Doc. If she can't see how will she be able to watch?" WheelJack asked

"I have reading glasses." She offered

"That would work," he said to Ava then turned to WheelJack " And do not call me Doc."

When the kids got to the base Ava was still wearing her reading glasses and watching the medic bot work on the formula.

"Hey Ava," Miko called

"Hi, Miko, Jack, and Raf." she replied with a smile.

She turned to the medic who looked up from his work when Miko yelled. He looked down at Ava and nodded his head "Alright go on." he said as he helped the girl to the ground.

"Has Optimus given you a guardian yet, Ava?" Raf asked

"No not yet." She replied softly

"The way Ratchet yelled at Smokescreen I think WheelJack would become Ava's guardian." Bulkhead stated

"Aw Ratch who know you cared so much." Miko teased

"Hey give him a break. I'm sure he's a nice bot when you get tp know him."

"I agree with you Ava , but we have know Ratchet for a while, and he usualy keeps to himself." Jack stated

"Unless your Raf." Miko added

"Hey!" Raf grumbled as he picked up a controller

After a while of playing Video games Ava's phone rang. When she saw it was her mother's number.

"Hi mom." she said

 _"Hello Ava, where are you? Your room is empty, and the door is wide open. You don't have school today._ " _Carly replied_

"I...uh.." She looked at the Bots nervously and mouthed 'What do i say?'

The bots shrugged their shoulders unsure on what to tell the girl. Carly knew about the bots but did not trust them

anymore.

"I'm with friends mom. I am fine. Jasper is growing on me." She said

 _"That's nice sweetie." She replied "Listen I'm heading out again. I'll have dinner in the fridge with your name on it when you get home ok."_

"O.K, mom are you going out on a date?" Ava asked widing her eyes

 _"Well it might seem like that, but no. First I will pick up some takeout and drop it off for you then I am going with my business partner to discuss a few things. I won't be home till late." her mom said "Bye sweetie"_

"Bye mom." Ava said calmly and hung up. Sighing loudly she collapsed in the couch and covered her face with her hands. A few minutes later she looked up and noticed everyone was looking at her"What?" she asked

Before they could answer Optimus walked in and the bots all forgot about what was going on with Ava, and turned to hear what he had to say. "I decided to have WheelJack be Ava's guardian; considering he has proven he would think of the safety of the human he in his care."

"Optimus, I can care for a human in my care as well." Smokescreen countered

"While you did keep Jack safe from the decepticons, Ratchet brought up a few good points, when he yelled at you. though a few parts were quite harsh. You still revealed yourself to humans when there was no danger." Optimus said as he turned to Smokescreen. "I have made my decision. WheelJack also knows where Ava lives. She would be able to hide better than if she rode in a rase car. It would be safer for her, out of the choices we have for Autobot guardians."

"Ratchet actually defended a human he just met. Whoa!" Miko said in surprise

"Don't be so surprised Miko, there could be more to Ratchet than meets the eye."

With what Ava said Optimus smiled "Just like her father." he said softly

"Huh?" She asked looking at the Prime who nodded at her.

When it was time for the kids to go WheelJack made his way over to Ava. "Looks like I'm you guardian." he said "Not disappointed?"

Laughing at what his statement she shook her head

"Good. Now I got BumbleBee on my case about keeping you safe. Witch made me start thinking that there is more history between our scout and your family.

"The tapes I completely forgot them back home." Ava said with sadness

"What's on them?" the wrecker asked

"They hold something important."She stated "I assume since my mom hide them from me, they must have you Autobots on them." she sighed "Bee was my dad's guardian and since he was used to our houselife and too keep up with the image he would have been assigned to be my guardian. I was told that when I grew up I would be getting my dad's car." tears began to fall from her eyes. " After my dad died. My mom got upset that the Auto Bots failed to protect him from the decepticons so she pack up." tears started to fall from her eyes fasted as she was getting worked up. "That is when our constant moving started. Now I'm scared that if she finds out, we will start moving all over again. Not only that but I would not be able to see any of you guys again." By now Ava was crying, and WheelJack didn't know what to do, so he just reacted.

Stopping on the side of the road "Ava. Look don't cry. I'm not good at the whole sympathetic thing. Now that you know about us. ...again now tat you are older. Do you think Ratchet won't bridge you to base, or that I won't follow. Ava I'm your guardian now. I will not let the cons get to you," WheelJack explained "what I am saying it that you are stuck with me."

Ava smiled through her tears at what the wrecker said. Leaning back in the passenger seat "Thanks WheelJack." she said

"Could have fooled me."

"About what?" He questioned confused as to what his new charge was talking about

"Not being good at the whole empathy thing. Sounds to me like you are better then you think." She replied smiling brightly behind her tear stained face.

"Thanks kid." the wrecker replied then started for her house again. When the arrived at her house she exited his "Hang on girly. Program my com-number into your phone. That way if you need me I'll be there." he explained

"Thanks WheelJack" She told the adventurous wrecker, then proceeded to tell him her number. When that was done they said good bye and WheelJack watched as Ava made her way into her house, then he left to go back to base. When her guardian left her house Ava moved from the window and headed to the kitchen to get the dinner her mom said that would be in the fridge.

"Pizza, she bought me a pizza. What did she think my friends would be coming over?" she said to herself as she took out the box with her name on it and ate from it. When she was done she got into her PJ's and headed to bed.


	4. Finding answers

She didn't know why she woke up at 2:30 in the morning it just happened. Deciding it would help to listen to music she got up and got her MP3 player out of her bag, and her father's ratty old jacket. As she held it close to herself, she looked out the window when she started to put her ear buds in. Ava saw a car in her driveway 'Mom parks in the garage.' she thought as she put on her father's jacket. The jacket had been fixed multiple times and it showed but Ava still kept wearing it. 'Wait is that WheelJack?' she thought as she races outside. when she was out side she slowly walked to the car.

"WheelJack is that you?" she whispered

"..." the car remained silent

"WheelJack I know it is you. What are you doing here anyway? I thought that you would be back at base or in the Jackhammer." Ava questioned

"Not leaving till I talk huh kid?" the wrecker asked in defeat

"I was just wondering and if you didn't answer by that time I would have thought that you were sleeping and went back to my room thinking you were asleep." she replied with a shrug and sat on the ground

"Hop in if you want to talk kid." he replied opening the passenger door for her. Quickly she climbed in so she could talk to her autobot guardian.

"So what are you doing here. I know my mom knows about the Autobots and the Decepticons" she pointed out "She knows the insignia by heart. The symbol is one of the few things I remember before we started to continuously move"

"Huh. Well are you ever going to tell her about us being here. It has been over 11 years, maybe she will forgive them." he said trying to bring hope to his charge.

"Thanks WheelJack." She yawned as she curled up

"Getting tired? You should probably then head off to bed." He offered

"M'k." She said rubbing her eyes "Night." WheelJack opened the passenger door and watched as Ava tiredly walked to the front door.

'I must be going soft.' he thought

A few hours later Ava's phone rang and woke her up, and she hoped that it didn't wake her mother up. When she answered

"Hello?" she asked softly as she rubbed her eyes and tried to wake up a little

"Ava.?" a panicking Ratchet said. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am." She answered confused " Why do you ask?"

"Decepticon activity has been spotted in Jasper near your area and WheelJack is there." Ratchet replied

"Ratch if I am in trouble I will call WheelJack or the base." Ava explained hoping that it would calm down the panicking medic

"Alright. I guess I might have over reacted." He replied hanging up

Ava rolled her eyes wondering if her father had to deal with this when he worked with the Autobots, as she tossed her cell on the night stand and fell back to sleep.

(With Raf and Bee)

"Hey Bee?" Raf asked

*"What Raf"* the yellow bot asked

"How close were you to Ava, before she left. I mean two months ago you froze when Miko mentioned her name. You went fling to her rescue when she called your name. I know you were just trying to protect her but you could have given the secret away if she didn't remember. Why would you do that?" Rafael asked his guardian with tears threatening to come out of his eyes.

Looking at his charge Bee sighed inwardly *"Her father; Samuel James WitWicky, or Sam. He was my first charge, I protected him since he was I think in the last year of High School. Anyway I was his guardian and when we thought the Decepticons were gone he sent me to work with Optimus again while he was in college. I actually encouraged him to marry Carly, he was joking when he yelled at my but in the end he did"* He buzzed *"Then Ava came a few months after the wedding. As she grew she was around us Bots. Fallowing either Ironhide, Optimus or me. Mirage stopped her when she went to fallow Bulkhead. She tried to fallow Arcee bur she could never keep up and Cliff Jumper who rarely was at that base usually dropped her off with Ratchet. Ava spent most of hr time there in the med bay. So Ratchet was another of her favorite bots."*

"What... happened then?" Raf slowly asked

"Carly got mad when Sam died by the hands of Megatron. Ava witnessed most of it. When she didn't show up to the base after a few months have passed we got worried and I went to go and check on them. Carly yelled at me when Ava cried my name and ran over to me. A five year old was the only one glad to see me. When Carly yelled at me she tossed a rock at me multiple times as she broke down crying."*

"But she would forgive you guys now right? I mean Miss WitWicky can't stay mad forever. Right?" Raf questioned trying to cheer up his friend.

*"I...should not tell you this... but I want to"* Bee Whirled *"Originally... I was... before we left for Jasper...and... you see I was supposed to be... Ava's guardian. Since I was always there at her house and it would make more sense for me to be hers when Sam died. That was if IronHide wanted to leave to explore some more. He was her guardian till she could walk to school by herself with only us watching from afar."*

(With Bulkhead and Miko)

"How cool is it that WheelJack is paired up with a human. He has to stay now." Miko cheered to Bulkhead

"Yes. I know. Miko just because Ava is his charge... it doesn't mean he will stay in Jasper. He might travel this world." the former wrecker explained

"So how well did you know Ava?" the punk girl asked

"Not as well as IronHide or Optimus, or even Ratchet. BumbleBee was her dad's guardian so it goes without question that he knew her well too. I spent little time with her. I was a little afraid I would hurt the girl. I just arrived on Earth not that long ago and she was brought in for the first time. Every time she was around base she was always with the ones who were on Earth for a long time." Bulk explained " You should have seen Bee's face when she said her first words."

"Why, was it his name." She asked coolly

"Not really. Well it was a attempt at his name." he admitted " whit Ratchet, oh man we used to call him Hatchet because of his anger, but when Ava was there all giggly and bouncing. With her little bubbly personality he would just melt and forget his anger. Or so we thought, we soon found out he just didn't want to scare the girl. With all the yelling because when he did that once she started to cry so hard the lieutenant in charge ran in to take care of her since there at he time he had the most child care skills, with a daughter of his own."

"So why does Ava's mom hate you guys?" Miko asked with her eyes wide at what she was told.

Bulkhead thought about being silent, but he knew Miko would just keep pestering him about it with a voice soft he said "I'll tell you later"

(With Ava and WheelJack)

Ava sat there on the porch swing waiting for WheelJack who was waiting for her mother to leave. Digging her MP3 out of her bag she listen to some music. Unaware that she was singing out loud or that she had an unexpected audience, once the song ended he honked his horn scaring the girl out of the swing.

"Really!" She yelled at the wrecker. Getting up she made her way to her guardian.

"Don't forget your bag." he said when she saw her coming.

Turning around she ran and got her bag, and turned around to walked back to her guardian; so they could go to the Autobot base to meet up with the others. WheelJack opened the door and Ava jumped in.

"So what is in the bag?" he asked once they were on the outskirts of the town

"My laptop, my dad's old jacket, a hair brush, hair ties, and a few tapes from my childhood that my mom had hid. I have a feeling she hid them for a reason." She explained

"I get the brush and that other stuff, except for your dad's jacket. Why did you bring it?" he asked

"This jacket...he wore it when he first met the Autobots... I heard. It...is...just that I miss him." She replied back "I...I-I don't c-care if it's-s w-worn o-out." She added attempting to hold back her tears but a few escaped from her eyes.

"Aw, now come on kid don't cry." he tried seeing the tears fall from her eyes "Ava listen to me. We lost people in this war. I'm not saying I know how you feel." he stopped after he pulled off to the side of the dirt road "Look kid, I am not taking you to base till you have calmed down. I wasn't trying to make fun of you, all I asked it why do you carry it. I don't find that weird at all." WheelJack replied calmly "Take all the time you need, I'll contact Ratchet ,and tell him we will be late."

"Thank you WheelJack." she said as she calmed down "For everything"

"Now ready to head to base?" He asked

When she nodded her head he started up and continued to go to base "If you need to talk I am here for you." He added

(With Jack and Arcee)

"So...did they ever know..." Jack asked hesitantly

Arcee didn't ask for clarification, she knew who Jack was talking about.

"No, he rarely hung out at the base, they did know my sisters though, but they left with IronHide after Ava and Carly left." she replied "Mostly Ava hung out with Optimus, Ratchet, Bee or IronHide. After a while we scattered all over again, but this time we had government help. Now I fear that Megatron will try to use her like he did with Sam. Either to make Bee choice between Raf or Ava.' She replied

"So what happened to make this Sam guy lose his life?" Jack asked "I mean Optimus never lets humans go into battles."

"The Cons captured him. Used Sam as leverage, they then captured Ava. Megatron made Optimus choice between A helpless child or Sam, the one who had helped us multiple times before. Optimus tried to distract him while BumbleBee and Bulkhead snuck behind Megatron to save them. Unfortunately Megatron made Optimus's decision for him."Arcee explained "He tossed them both up in the air and attacked Optimus. When he saw that Bulk had Ava and Bee was sitting there with Sam as he got up from being slammed to the ground. Megatron shot and hit Bee. Sam died from the blast. Ava watched from Bluks servo she held his thumb and cried. It broke Bee's spark that Sam was dead. When the girls didn't return after the funeral, Bee went to find out why. It turns out that Carly was moving a way from D.C. Now that they are back I do not want Bee to get hurt like that again. Ava sometimes acts just like him. putting herself in danger to protect others." After that was said they continued in silence as Jack thought about what had been said.

(With the bots back at Base)

"Optimus" Ratchet said slowly " What do you think will happen when Carly finds out that her daughter hs been spending her free time with us. She obviously has no trust in us, and has lost all faith in what we can accomplish."

"You are right to worry old friend." Optimus explained " Carly's worried about her daughter's safety is understandable, but as much as we are glad she is in our lives again we must think how our presence in her life will have great effects. Unfortunately the Decepticons have recognized Ava as Sam's daughter. We cannot allow Ava to be in the action Sam was in. It was all my fault."

"Optimus, you didn't kill the guy Megatron did," Smokescreen said "I doubt Ava even knew what really happened she'd blame you."

"I can _NOT_ beleive I am saying this but, I agree with Smokescreen. Optimus you said it yourself she is just like her father, Sam never once blamed you for anything and I believe Ava would have that same faith in you that Sam held." Ratchet told the prime "Carly probably told her that Sam died in a work accident so that if she met us in the future when she died, Ava would not be afraid of us."

"Thank you for your wise words old friend" Prime said to Ratchet; turning to Smokescreen he added "and thank you for your assurance." With a small smile that came a quickly as it had appeared.

Four Autobot cars appeared through the tunnel leading to the outskirts of the base. When Ava saw Optimus she smiled lightly at him. "I brought some home videos of my childhood. Now we can see if my mom was hiding something from me all these years." Ava said 'I wonder why we left them?' she thought

 _ ****Warning this part has multiple flashbacks in it while Ava and the others are looking at the videos to her past****_

Ava placed in 'first words' into the VCR. A few seconds later they saw a little baby Ava on the screen and right next to her was her father.

"Say...moma." the male voice said but no answer came from the child "Dada" he requested and still nothing from the child who was all of a sudden lifted up. Squealing with delight little Ava giggled in his servo. "Alright say BumbleBee." he said in defeat.

Not expecting what happened next "BubbleDee" the girl said

At the moment Smokescreen burst out laughing "BubbleDee haha that's cute haha." he laughed and then stopped and said "OW"

"Learn some manners" ratchet said after he hit Smokescreen causing Ava to smile slightly, then she paused the tape.

"Whoa Bee her first words were your name. Proud?" Sam asked smiling at the yellow bot

"She mispronounced my name, but she is young so that is forgivable. It was also kind of cute Sam." Bee replied through the radio

"Think she will say Optimus's name?" Carly asked from behind the camera

Sam shrugged "Who knows if she will or will not say Optimus Prime." Sam replied to his wife's question

"Otmus Pime" the young girl said loudly pointing behind the camera.

"Yes young one, a very good try." the prime said sounding amused at the little girls attempted at his name. "Sam I had no idea you were teaching her our names first."

"I was not really trying then I used bee's name and she attempted his name. Then we wondered if she would say your name then she said it." Sam explained

"You charge a Decepticon that could easily crush you, and a two year old is what makes you give up." Carly speculated as Ava giggles and rolled onto her back and then sat up again, still giggling.

"I take it she's in a good mood." Ratchet stated as he came into view on the camera

"HI Hatchet." she squeaked as soon as she saw him and laughed some more falling backwards. All of the Autobots were silent and Bee handed the child to Sam while the little one laughed not knowing the trouble she may have caused.

"Hatchet huh?" he asked the child in Sam's arms " Now, Ava, who calls me that?"

Ava stopped laughing as soon as Ratchet started to talk then pointed to another room and called "Hide" When IronHide entered the room followed by the twins she pointed to the twin bots and started to babble as she nodded her head.

"Ok that is enough for one day." Carly said as she turned off the camera.

"She called you Hatchet." Smokescreen laughed

"With the twins there I wouldn't be surprised" WheelJack said "A lot of people who felt the doc's wrath called him that."

"She must have picket it up from them when she was little." Bulkhead nodded in agreement

"Next tape?" Miko asked "It's proof enough that you knew them when you were little, and you favored them more than your parents."

"Miko she was around them a lot and heard their names more than momma and dadda. So it would make more sense that she would attempt to say their names first." Raf explained

"Ava?" Jack asked "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I am fine," She replied looking down. "L-Let's just move on the the next t-tape."

When she played the tape a three-year-old Ava popped up holding one of Bee's fingers with both hands each. "Bee, you sure you can handle moving very slowly?" Sam asked holding the camera

"I think I can manage it. Besides she's got quit the grip" Bee said looking up at Sam

"A three-year-old human stronger than an Autobot?" Sam asked in disbelief

"Not stronger than me, Just stronger than I thought she'd be." the yellow bot admitted Slowly Bee moved his servo and Ava fallowed and she let go and Bee fallowed in case she fell.

"Ava, you did it, you are walking." Sam cried with pride

"Yeah!" Ava cried in excitement jumping and then fell. Only to be caught by Bee, "Thanks Bee." She said with a smile

"Its what I am here for." Bee replied

After the camera went dark Ava looked at Bee smiling "Looks like you had my back if I needed it huh?" She asked

Bee nodded

"Raf's lucky to have you as a guardian" Ava said as she got another tape

*"I'm lucky to have met him. He understands me, I'm lucky to have him as my friend."* Bee beeped Even though she couldn't understand him she nodded making the others think that she could, understand BumbleBee without him using the radio.

"So the kid was attached to the Autobots since she met them huh?" WheelJack asked "Explains a lot"

Ava popped in another tape

"Ok Ava are you ready?" came IronHide's voice

"Ready Hide." a four-year-old Ava called

"Hehe still calling me that, huh?" he asked

"Yep." she announced quickly with pride

"Now ready to surprise BumbleBee when he gets back from his mission?" asked the black bot

"Let's go!" Ava said as she was lifted to her feet. Moving her legs like she was walking she started to slowly skate, once IronHide let go she started to wobble but maintained her balance.

"Go on now, your doing great." Hide cheered Ava skated to go a little faster, then she ran into an Autobot's leg.

Rubbing her head she said "Sorry..." looking up she added "...Optimus" she tried to get up but fell.

"Careful young one," he said helping her up "And please remember to watch were you are going." When she got balanced again he added "Go on now." and she skated back to IronHide a little more successful than when she had skated away.

The camera turned black then turned on again to show bee sitting down and Ava skating in front of her father, mother and Bee. Who clapped as she sat down to take off her skates. Once that tape was done she took it out and placed it back in her bag and sat down.

"I now know why these were hidden, you all... well most of you were in them." Ava said sadly knowing her mom had kept this from her for 11 years.

Jack looked at the sad expression on Ava's face and looked at the bots " Why would she do that. I mean she obviously knew how close you were to the Autobots. Why would she not tell you about Team Prime?

"Because Jack." Bulkhead started

"Because why?" Miko pushed

"We failed to protect someone close to them." Ratchet said noticing BumbleBee's head looking down and away from the kids

"Who?" Ava asked "Who did you fail to protect?"

"The one we failed to protect, Ava, was your father, Samuel James Witwicky." The Prime told the girl. Her eyes widened at what Optimus Prime had told her.


	5. Captured

All the members of Team Prime knew that the information on her father hit Ava hard. She had no idea what happened to her dad and she found out from people who she had met two months ago what happened. Without saying a word she got up and walked to the elevator to head topside. She stayed there for the rest of the day, and worrying the Autobots.

A few hours later

Raf asked"Is she going to be alright?"

"Hard to say Rafael." Optimus Prime replied "She needs time to process the information she was given." then he looked at the elevator as if expecting her to come back down.

"It is getting late. We should take the kids home." Arcee said to the prime

"What about Ava doesn't she need to be going home too?" Miko questioned

"Yes, Miko you are right. Ava will be going home we will see to it." the prime stated Before any more words were said Optimus left to go topside. To talk to Ava hoping she would not be mad at his team. When he got up there he saw that she was sitting on the edge of the base looking at the sky. "It's getting late Ava. I can take you home if you want. I'm positive you have questions. If you blame us I ask you to not. If you want to blame any one blame me. It was my fault that Sam died. My fault for putting Sam into those dangerous situations." Optimus said to the girl "Please do not blame my team, blame me." Ava looked

"Just because he died when you were there and in front of your eyes...er...optics does not make it your fault. You were not the one to pull the trigger, Megatron did." Ava stated softly "Now I know why mom screamed at BumbleBee. My dad was in his hands...err...servos. What I don't understand is why." Optimus nodded and offered the girl his servo.

"That is a question that I cannot answer. Only Carly is the one who can answer that one."

"And so it remains an unanswered question." She sighed hopping onto the prime's palm. When they got into the elevator she added "I don't blame you, if you're wondering."

"For that I am grateful." he replied When the elevator stopped at the ground floor the leader of the Autobots exited it and set her down where their human allies usually hang. Ava picked up her bag and walked down the stairs to the main floor, the hopped into the cab of Optimus's vehicle mode and they left for Ava's house. When Ava was dropped off the prime left after making sure she entered the house, and there was no decepticons in sight. _

At the base

"Bulk I think I might be going soft?" WheelJack said

"What do you mean Jackie?" he asked

"It's the kid. In the two months I've been her guardian I have said stuff that I normally would not have said."

"Because of Ava?" Bulk asked again in confusion

"Yeah because of her. It is not that I mind having charge. It is just because..."

"WheelJack, just give it more time. Soon she will be your strength. The reason you want to come back online. Besides if Ava is anything like her father was you would be looking at a whole lot of Decepticon trouble." Bulkhead interrupted " Sam used to attract the attention of a con every time we settled down from one of there attacks. Now I only knew Ava for a few months, but from what I encountered when I was there. That girl is as adventurous as Miko. She followed any bot she liked, wandered off and fallowed what peeked her interest. One of witch was watching IronHide practice shooting. She is adventurous. You should have seen what she did to protect Raf, tossed rocks right at Starscream, so Raf could get away."

"Bulkhead I don't know what to think. The kid is great, a little emotional once in awhile, but great all the same." he added

"Just wait you will see." Bulk repeated _

WheelJack had left the base to think, and on his way to the Witwicky's house he took the long route so he could clear his head. When he arrived at his charge's house he noticed her light was on. 'What is she doing now.' he thought, When light was turned off he added 'guess she was just reading or something. 'Wonder what would happen if Ava's mom ever found out she had been hanging around us Autobots.' he then rifted off into recharge

"WheelJack wake up." a voice said in a whisper

" Ava what do you want?" The wrecker asked

"Mom said I need to move my car so she could get to work." Ava replied

"Aright, hop in and I'll pull out." he replied A few minutes later Ava was waving good bye to her mom, as Carly was pulling out f the driveway.

When he pulled back in Ava sighed "That was too close. I'm glad she didn't ask too many questions or saw the Autobot symbol. If you are still tired I can wait I need to get ready for the day."

"I'm fine. I'll rest a little bit more if that makes ya feel any better. Just wake me when your finished." he stated " Maybe I could take you for a spin in the Jackhammer."

"Sounds like fun." She replied then she went back into the house. A few hours later Ava came out and woke her guardian up again

"Why is your hair in that hat?" He asked

"My hair is still a little wet so I have it up in my hat." she replied as they headed to the base.

"Perhaps I could talk to Prime and see if I could give you a short ride in the Jackhammer." the wrecker offered

"Cool, thanks." She said as they entered the base.

"Someone's here early." Arcee said when she saw Ava and WheelJack enter the silo

"So we are early for a change what's wrong with that?" the wrecker replied Arcee gave the new guardian a look that showed she did not like how he responded to her question

"We had a close call this morning with my mom. She told me to go and move 'my car' so she could get out and go to work." Ava stated with a shrug "Though I think she might be coming suspicious" she added

"PRIME!" a male voice yelled

"Ava hide." Arcee said

"Where is Prime, Arcee?" Fowler asked in anger

"I am here Agent Fowler. To what do we own this unsuspected visit."

"The Cons are stealing high grade military weapons. These weapons are still in the testing stage of their development. Meaning they are unstable." the agent replied

"Why would they be stealing faulty human tech. The Decepticons. especially your weapons." Ratchet snapped

"Why don't you ask them then." Agent Fowler replied then noticed WheelJack acting like Bulkhead did when he was hiding Jack, Miko, and Raf. He wasn't mad anymore about that; mostly because of the fat that any human that the Autobots have in their circle will help out big time, and not just to help out as a cover. "Who is the newbie Prime? Is it another kid or adult that your cover was blown around?" He added softly Ava looked at Optimus and the Prime nodded, taking a deep breath she sighed and slowly waked out from behind WheelJack.

"Agent Fowler, this is Ava Witwicky." Optimus said

"Witwicky,...as in Sam Witwicky?" He asked. When Ava nodded he looked at Optimus again and added"I thought she was not going to get involved. The Latent in charge before me said something bout you wanting to keep the remainder of his family safe from the Cons."

Arcee nodded "We planned to keep it that way. Unfortunately the Decepticons had other ideas. She was attacked when Ava was with Miko, Raf, and Jack." The blue bike said

"So I take it that Carly dose not know that she is visiting you bots." the agent replied

"No, and I plan on keeping it that way. I don't want to leave again. They are like family to me and I can't abandon them." Ava said

"Sounds reasonable. Heard what happened to your father, sorry about it. Heard he was a great man." Fowler said than turned his attention back to the bots."What are you planing to do about the Cons Prime?"

"Not much we can do till the cons act Agent Fowler." Ratchet said

A few minutes later Agent Fowler left. *"We are going to pick up the kids"* Bee stated transforming and Ava got the feeling he usually announced that when they went to pick up he others.

"Try not to annoy Ratchet when you have Ava around you OK Buddy." Bulkhead replied "No problem Bulk." WheelJack replied with Ava sitting on his shoulder.

"Ava's in good servos."

"I'm serious Jackie." Bulkhead warned

"I'll keep that in mind and try my best not to. Does that give you any assurance."

"No WheelJack it does not. I just don't want Nurse Darby to yell at us again because one of the kids we look after got injured by Megatron." Bulk explained "So at lest be careful till we get the others, then she can hang out with them."

"Fine Bulk." WheelJack sighed then when Bulk left he added " Over protective much."

"NO, it t mostly because when ever Ratchet was really annoyed back then he would toss wrenches at the bots that annoyed him. It was mostly the twins" Ava explained "Which earned him the nickname Hatchet."

"Don't forget they annoyed Bee too, as a matter of fact they annoyed everyone. They left with IronHide t oget away from me." Ratchet said "I'm surprised that you remember that. You were a small child." After a moment of thought he added "Then again you were there during all the times the twins annoyed me and I tossed something at them so they would leave me to work in peace."

"So. Ava" Jackie asked "Anything interesting going on in your life?"

"I think my mom has a new boyfriend." Ava said bluntly "Don't know who yet. Oh and I am looking for my dad's journal still, I hope there is more answers to why this happened there and why he was a target, or at lest why he thought he was one." An hour later Jack, Miko, and Raf appeared with their guardians.

_A few weeks later.

"Thanks for letting us hang hear." Miko said as she was relaxing on the couch

"I can't believe that we are having a movie night here or that my mom agreed to it." Raf said with excitement in his voice.

"It would be a good change from always hanging at the base." Jack added

"Well it is a horror movie marathon and Bee is still a kid by their standers." Ava replied from the kitchen " When I came early to base one day I saw him watching cartoons. I haven't watched some of those in years."

Ava came into the living room with two bowels of popcorn and a tray with four glasses of pop.

"Here let me help you with that." Jack offered as he took the tray of glasses from her

"Thanks Jack." she replied when he started to carry the try to the living room.

Once Ava put down the popcorn bowels and placed them apart. She was looking around to see if there was anything else she should grab before the movie started.

"Ava is there any spare blankets, we can use?" Raf asked

"Yeah I'll go and get them." Ava said then ran to the closet Two minutes later they heard

 _'CRASH'_ and a scream of surprise. Jumping up and running to the closest they saw Ava on the ground, with some blankets and a box of books over turned on the ground. The three kids got to work helping Ava pick up the mess if books that were scattered across the floor.

"Ava your dad's name Samuel Witwicky." Miko asked as she held a black binding book. "Right?"

"Yeah, Samuel or Sam for short." Ava replied "Why ya ask?"

"Because this book says ' _ **Property of Samuel J. Witwicky'**_ " Miko said

Ava's eyes widened at the finding and once all the books except the journal were picked up, Ava took the book in to the living room with them.

"So what does it say?" Raf asked getting impatient.

Ava was about to open the journal when the movie started. During the commercial breaks though Ava would read a page or two from the journal

"Looks like my dad stopped writing in it till mounts after the last one." Ava said as she read the book

"But why?" Jack asked

"Guess he didn't have anything to write about." Miko suggested.

"He worked with the Autobots I thought he would have more to write about." Raf said

The garage door opened scaring the four children and Ava hid her dad's journal in her bag/ looking out the window she sighed "It is just my mom."

When Carly came into the house she said "Hey kids, I brought a pizza. Raf are you sure you can handle these movies?"

The kids looked at each other with understanding, they knew these movies we no problem compared to what they had to face on a daily basic.

"I think I'll manage." Raf finally said with a shrug.

After the movies were over and the pizza was eaten the kids headed off to bed. Jack and Raf in th living room and Ava and Miko in Ava's room. Before heading to sleep the girls talked about the Autobots in a whisper

"So are you going to bring the journal to the bots?" Miko asked

"Yes I'm taking it. I just hope my mom doesn't find out that I see them practically every day." Ava answered

"Is it true that a family member actual found Megatron?" She questioned as she tried to keep it down but still excitedly

"Yeah, its true. Though they called him the 'ice man' then N.B.E.1 instead of Megatron." Ava replied

What they did not know is that Carly was listing outside of Ava's room 'How could Ava not tell me she was seeing the Autobots?' Carly thought

The next morning Arcee picked up Jack and WheelJack picked up the others a while after they left Carly pulled out and fallowed them. Once they were inside of the base the kids exited WheelJack's alt. mode and headed to where they normally hang. When another car pulled in Ava recognized the car.

"OH, no." She said

"Ava Beatrus Witwicky." She yelled

"I'm in trouble." Ava said when her mom used her full name

She was surprised when she turned to Optimus and Ratchet "How dear you get my daughter involved in all of this. I told Bee to tell you that We have nothing to do with this war." Then she turned to Ava "Come on Ava we are leaving."

"Why so we can move again? I'm tired of moving mom. Why can't we stay. I have been around the Autobots for about four months and nothing has happened to me yet Two of the months I had no clue about them being aliens so I did not receive a guardian, till about two months ago."

"We will discuss this later, get in the car now Ava Beatrus" Carly said as she pointed to the car. When the door closed she looked back at the others in sadness she did not want to leave again but it looked like she had no choice.

When they were out of the Autobot base her mom was lecturing her about being around them. "I hate you!" Ava screamed causing her mom to stop the car.

"What?" she asked

"I was happy here. You even said you were going to buy a house here, so why the sudden change of heart? Is it because the Autobots are here? Mom they have been taking care of me I am fine." Ava replied getting out of the car.

"Ava get back in the car." Carly demanded

"No." Ava yelled I. HATE. YOU.

"Oh isn't this nice. the Witwicky family household is fighting." a sinister voice spoke and chills went up Ava's spine. She had not heard that voice since she was five. looking to the side where the voice came fro m she saw Megatron.

"I knew if I waited long enough you would be pulled away from your observant guardian. I never imagined that it would be this early." Megatron laughed and then attacked the girls. Ava was screaming hoping that the Autobots would hear her. When that did not work she pulled out her cell as she was running and called the base.

"Guys HELP! Megatron is here and he is after us." Ava explained

"Ava where are you." WheelJack asked quickly

"In the desert." Ava replied not wanting to give any more information that could lead Megatron to the Autobot base.

"Ava you and Carly find shelter, we have your coordinates and we will be there soon." Optimus said softly

When the bots got there they saw no trace of Megatron, Ava or Carly. They only saw Carl's car. "Kid where are you?" WheelJack asked

"Here" Ava said but her voice sounded different. When she came out of the narrow cave she had squeezed herself into the bots saw that her face was red and tears were pouring from her eyes "Optimus he took her. Megatron has my mom" Ava cried as she ran to WheelJack.

"Ratchet re-open the ground bridge and start searching for the Decepticon war ship." Optimus said over the com-link.

When they entered the bridge and exited in the base they saw Ava on WheelJack's shoulder crying. "Optimus I could call my mom and see if Aava could stay with us awhile. At lest till we get Mrs. WitWicky back.

While the bots discussed the plan to get Carly back Miko hugged Ava comforting her for the loss of her mother.

 _ **I will continue the story in Ememys young and old**_


	6. Authors note

**To those who have favorited and like my story I would like to thank you. I would also like to mention that the sequel for this story is up and it is called** **Enemies young and old** **so if you would like to finish the story please check it out.**

 **Read and Review please and thankyou.**


End file.
